The 300 Apologizes of Nikolas Cassadine
by Ember1313
Summary: Nickolas apologizes even though he doesn't know why. Pure Fluff. Set in the came Unexpected Chemistry universe as The Game. R&R!


Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Pairing: Elizabeth Webber and Nikolas Cassadine  
Rating: PG (More like G)

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:  
First I have no freaking clue where this came from. NONE. Second this is in honor of Unexpected Chemistry hitting the 300 member mark.

This is set in the same universe as my oneshot ___The Game___. However it is set before that. I may continue doing some random scenes from that universe rather than attempt another full fic.

ENJOY!!

~Kelly~

PS

The italics signifies a flashback.

* * *

**The 300 Apologizes of Nikolas Cassadine **

Nikolas Cassadine was in an unfamiliar position. As both a prince and businessman, he rarely admitted a mistake. It was not smart or profitable to show your weaknesses. However all that changed when he and Elizabeth began a relationship. When he messed up, she expected him to admit it. It didn't take long for him to screw up he was a man after all. However this time apologizing proved to be almost impossible.

Courtney and Gia had been easy to please. All it took was something expensive to win their forgiveness. With Emily and Nadine, on the other hand all it took was a few words. Elizabeth wanted neither. She wanted him to mean the apology. That however was never the real issue because Nikolas was always sorry for hurting her. The problem this time was Nikolas had no idea what he had done wrong.

That is how Nikolas Cassadine found himself apologizing and in the most creative ways. It started with text messages. Around twenty. Those were interlaced with voice mails. Another twenty apologizes. From there Nikolas sent emails, flower, and candy. Sixty more apologizes in all.

Elizabeth's reactions to Nikolas' efforts were varied. Some times, she laughed and others she cried. But mostly she was annoyed with her old friend turned lover. Elizabeth could not believe Nikolas didn't know what his mistake was.

Nikolas sighed hanging up the phone. Another call to Elizabeth that ended with an apology. According to his assistant, Nikolas had apologized in some form over one hundred times. The older woman found Nikolas' situation quite amusing something that annoyed him even more. 'Damn business meeting.' Nikolas thought. If he were at home instead of stuck in Greece the problem would already be solved. He would simply take Elizabeth upstairs make love to her until she forgot her own name let alone why she was mad. However, that wasn't going to be an option for another week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Nikolas stepped off his private jet in Port Charles he was a nervous wreak. Over the last few days, Nikolas sent a variety of gifts to Wyndemere. From paintbrushes and paints to some jewelry. Nearly 300 total apologies Nikolas' assistant gleeful informed him. He was temped to fire the woman but Nikolas knew he wouldn't. Jessica had worked for Cassadine Industries since Nikolas was a boy. Besides Elizabeth liked the older woman and the last thing Nikolas wanted was to make his wife angrier.

"Hello beautiful." Nikolas said kissing his wife softly. She seemed happy to seem him. Of course, she would not yell at him in front of the boys.

"Papa." Spencer and Jake yelled looking up from their toys. It still caught Nikolas off guard when Jake called him that. He knew that it bothered Lucky immensely. Elizabeth was the only one not shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ "Why don't you boys go see if there's any cake left?" Elizabeth said trying to distract them form the fact Nikolas had yet to speak. The three boys immediately raced from the room before Elizabeth could change her mind. "Nik? Are you okay?" She asked moving to set beside him._

"Jake... he called me papa." he finally managed to say it was the last thing Nikolas ever expected to hear.

"I know I was sitting right here." Elizabeth said pointing to the other sofa where she and Cam had been playing a game.

"How can you be okay with this?" he practically demanded to know. Elizabeth could not help but laughed at Nikolas' panic. "This isn't funny."

After a few moments, Elizabeth finally pulled herself together. "I'm sorry I laughed but it's not a big deal."

"Tell that to Lucky. He is barely okay with our relationship as it is. If thinks were trying to take the boys..."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Nikolas' lips hoping to clam him down. He responded eagerly before she finally pulled away. "But were not. Nikolas Jake... he's still little still learning. Kinda like the way Spencer calls me Mama sometimes."

"Because he hears the boys do it and he loves you."

"Exactly." she agreed smiling at Nikolas. She and the boys had turned his ordered life upside down. How Elizabeth couldn't help thinking, it was the best thing that could have happened to either of them

"I guess I overreacted." Nikolas told Elizabeth stealing another kiss.

"Maybe just a little. If it bothers you..."

He immediately shook his head. Nikolas could not deny how Jake calling him papa made him feel. "It doesn't. Not really. I love them Liz. As much as I love Spencer."

"And they love you." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the evening with smoothly considering. Thankfully, the boys insisted Nikolas be the one to put them to bed. This gave him more time to think. He noticed that Elizabeth had been quite the entire evening. If there was, one thing Nikolas knew was that a quiet Elizabeth is never a good thing.

When Nikolas entered their bedroom, Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. Another reason to worry. Usually after a trip, even a short one Elizabeth could not wait to be alone with him. Nikolas knew he couldn't wait much longer. "Elizabeth?" After a moment, his wife appeared wearing one of his apologies a short dark blue nightgown. Nikolas held out his smiling when she did not hesitate in coming towards him. "You look so beautiful."

Noticing his hungry gaze Elizabeth said, "I think this is more of a gift for you than me."

"Liz I am so sorry." he said yet again pulling her close.

"Do you even know why you are apologizing?"

Nikolas groaned at the question but answered his wife honestly. "I'm sorry but no."

"I thought so. Do you want me to tell you?"

"God yes."

"Nothing." Elizabeth said her voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Nikolas asked torn between being shocked and angry. It wasn't like Elizabeth to play games especially with their marriage.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"So all those apologies... they meant nothing?" He asked taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Not nothing." Elizabeth disagreed firmly. "You made me feel so loved. Something I really needed while you were away."

Nikolas' brown eyes immediately narrowed. He knew something was different about Elizabeth tonight. "So something is wrong."

"Not wrong. Not exactly." Elizabeth said suddenly unsure if Nikolas' reaction. "I'm pregnant."

He was stunned by Elizabeth's announcement. Nikolas could see that his wife was nervously waiting for his reaction. All he could manage to say was, "Pr... Pregnant? With a baby?"

"Our baby. Are you happy?" she asked her voice a combination of hope and fear.

"There are no words for how happy I am." he said barely able to say the words. In fact, his mind was barely able to function. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth replied pulling his mouth to hers. Apparently, they had a lot of celebrating to do tonight.


End file.
